


Decay

by psalloacappella



Series: Particles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Female Friendship, Loneliness, Miscarriage, Multi, timed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalloacappella/pseuds/psalloacappella
Summary: The gift of life is fragile, drawn by fate and whimsy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (Implied), Sai/Yamanaka Ino (implied)
Series: Particles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> I talk too much, I write too much, and maybe one day I'll meet the classically-accepted, actual length of a drabble. Today is not that day. Please if canon couples aren't your jam, skip this one.

❦

It comes to her on gossiping lips. Ino doesn’t hesitate to tell the night-shifter she’d be happy to shut her mouth for her. 

Unbelievable, that her best friend never said a word, still won’t.

Few people cross Sakura’s threshold like this — village pillar, steadfast and essential. Intimidating. 

Heartbreaking, that medicine and discipline can’t salvage everything. 

It doesn’t take long to break her, peel and feather back her layers. With a husband saving the world abroad and her at home, and best friends in high Hokage places, she’s lonely among subordinates. 

The gift of life is fragile, drawn by fate and whimsy. 

“Twice, for me,” Ino murmurs, thumbing away Sakura’s salty tears. The puckering taste of love and loss; they cling to one another as needy, prickly greenery. “And he won’t hate you; I don’t think he ever could."


End file.
